Lettre
by Little Pingoo
Summary: "Cela va maintenant faire deux ans, deux ans que c'est arrivé. Deux ans que tu m'as protégé ... je ne sais pas quoi faire Ace, je ne sais plus quoi faire." Lettre de Luffy à son frère décédé il y a deux, remplie de reproches et de doutes, mais aussi de promesses.


Ohayo mina !

Eh oui, je suis de retour ! Moi qui pensais ne rien écrire avant un moment, il se trouve que les partiels m'ont donné pas mal d'idées d'histoire, assez différentes. C'est quand même assez contradictoire quand on sait que je devrai penser uniquement boulot dans ces moments … enfin, faut pas chercher la logique de mon cerveau ! ^^ (je ne sais pas si il y en a une) Mais maintenant je suis délivrée, c'est finit ! *-*

Brefouille ! Pour cette histoire, je vous préviens, c'est triste. J'ai quasi pleuré en l'écrivant, mais étant à la BU ça l'aurait pas trop fait … Si vous êtes sensible, veuillez vous servir dans les paquets de mouchoirs mis à votre disposition dans quelques instants. C'est pas super original comme idée, je sais que d'autres l'ont fait avant moi, mais ça m'est venu comme ça.

Pour la lecture, je vous propose d'écouter deux musiques que j'ai écouté en écrivant mon OS, à savoir :

Umi wa miteiru, du film One Piece Z

If i die young, version nightcore

Voili voilouuu ! En espérant que cela vous plaise. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs considérer cet OS comme une histoire parallèle à celle de MarineFord que j'ai écris il y a un moment.

One Piece → Oda

* * *

Ace,

Cela va maintenant faire deux ans, deux ans que _c'est_ arrivé. Deux ans que tu m'as protégé. Tu aurais vu la tête de ton Paternel et la raclée qu'il à mis à cet enfoiré d'Akainu après ça … Franchement t'en loupes pas une, et après c'est moi celui qui se met tout le temps en danger ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?! POURQUOI T'AS FAIS UN TRUC PAREIL ? T'es con ou ça s'est passé comment dans ta tête ?! Est-ce que tu as pensé un seul instant à ce qu'on a ressenti ? T'as pensé à tes nakamas ? T'as pensé à ton capitaine ? T'as pensé à Garp ? Parce que oui, même si c'est un Marine il en a bavé pour pas te libérer. T'as pensé à Dadan ? A Makino ? A ce qu'elles allaient ressentir ? T'as pensé à ce que MOI j'allais ressentir ? Après Sabo c'est toi, nan mais franchement TU Y A PENSÉ ?

… Désolé, je suis énervé … tu aurais sans doute ressenti la même chose si jamais tu n'avais pas agis. T'aurais même pleuré, comme quand Sabo est mort. Quoi, tu crois que je ne t'avais pas vu pleurer ? Tu te trompes, je t'ai vu …

Je … je ne sais pas quoi faire Ace, je ne sais _plus_ quoi faire. Ça fait encore mal, même avec tout ce temps. Jinbei m'a aidé, Hancock et Rayleigh aussi … mais ça fait toujours mal. Ma cicatrice me brûle à certains moments et me rappel tous ces instants. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où j'ai revu _cette_ scène, en cauchemar. Récemment je l'ai encore vue, et je me suis réveillé, en nage et en pleurant.

Dis, je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux parti ? Cela vaut-il la peine de reprendre la mer sans vous ? Est-ce que mes nakamas vont eux aussi succomber aux Marines ? Et moi ? Je … je ne veux pas les voir souffrir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ace, AIDE MOI ! Envoie moi un signe, quelque chose ! Montre moi ce que je dois faire ! Que je sache quoi faire de ma vie maintenant !

… si tu étais là, tu me dirais certainement d'arrêter de pleurer comme une mauviette … et je te crierai que je n'en suis pas une. Tu rigolerai, encore, et tu ferais en sorte de me remonter le moral. Mais tu n'es pas là, tu n'es plus là.

Tu sais quoi ? Je doute … je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à aller jusqu'à Raftel, je ne sais pas si je _veux_ aller jusqu'à Raftel. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir voir la vie comme avant. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à reprendre la mer, elle est tellement cruelle ! Je ne veux pas voir l'un des mes nakamas, l'un de mes amis, mourir brutalement comme toi. C'est peut-être égoïste mais je ne veux pas les voir partir loin de moi.

Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir, mais … je ne dois pas les inquiéter. Ils étaient sûrement inquiets et tristes en apprenant ta mort, si je leur montre que je doute, comment réagiront-ils ? Je suis le capitaine, je ne dois pas fléchir, alors devant eux, je sourirais, comme toujours, mais qui sait si cela sera pareil quand je serais seul ? Je me dois de rester fort, du moins de façade, ne pas montrer ma faiblesse et le vide que tu as créer … ces enfoirés de la Marine en profiterait. Je resterai fort, pour eux, pour toi qui m'appelait le pleurnichard. Au fond, j'en suis bien un, de pleurnichard.

Pfff … comme le temps passe vite. Je nous revois encore, tous les trois, nous et nos aventures, le bon vieux temps.

En tout cas, j'espère que tu as retrouvé tes parents là-haut, que tu ne te bats pas avec Roger (même si ça m'étonnerais, te connaissant) et que le vieux pépé avec le moustache super cool est là aussi.

Et puis … j'ai décidé de me relever, en fin de compte. Ouais, y à cinq minutes c'était pas le cas je sais, ne te fous pas de ma gueule, merci … Je vais protéger mon équipage, tous mes nakamas. Il n'y en a pas un seul que je vais laisser en arrière, je te le jure ! Tu sais, eux aussi ils font parti de ma famille. Ils ont chacun leur histoire, leur passé, mais c'est un peu ce qui nous unit. Je ne peux pas vivre sans eux, comme je ne peux pas vivre sans Sabo et toi. Cependant, puisque vous êtes parti, il faut bien un de nous trois pour réaliser notre promesse, et je le ferai pour vous puisque vous n'en êtes pas capable, enfin je devrai dire plus capable.

Je dois te laisser, mais si je dois te dire une dernière chose, c'est que j'ai toujours été heureux et fier de pouvoir t'appeler mon frère. Quelles que soient tes origines ou comment les gens t'ont vu, tu étais mon frère.

Ton petit frère,

Luffy

C'est sur ces mots que Luffy plia sa lettre, et la mis dans son enveloppe qu'il ferma.

\- ... c'est stupide, il ne l'aura jamais … enfin bon, au moins je lui ai dis ce que je voulais lui dire.

Ce qu'il ne su pas, c'est que sa lettre parvint à son frère. Ce qu'il ne su pas, c'est qu'Ace la lu, s'excusa de l'avoir peiné, eu peur que son petit frère abandonne son rêve, qu'il sourit en regardant sa mère et Barbe Blanche (grimaça en voyant son père), qu'il fut fier de la décision de Luffy, qu'il se jura de le frapper s'il ne respectait pas sa promesse, qu'il se remémora ses souvenirs avec Sabo et Luffy. Et qu'enfin, avec un sourire aux lèvre et une certaine tendresse, il murmura :

\- Moi aussi Luffy, moi aussi j'ai été fier d'avoir pu t'appeler mon frère.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous n'avez pas pleuré j'espère ? Si oui … j'vous fais de gros câlins/offre du chocolat (choisissez) pour vous réconforter !

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

Pour votre information, j'ai un OS que je suis en train d'écrire et qui sera tout aussi triste. Je ne sais pas si ce sera le prochain ou si je poste quelque chose de plus joyeux avant ^^

A peluche !

Votre dévouée Pingoo


End file.
